linkinpark_loversfandomcom-20200215-history
Acme Gamer
About Acme Gamer Introduction Hi there, I'm Acme'''', Acme Gamer who is also known as Kakoo or Makki. I'm an Anime lover and the author of the website Acme Gaming Zone and Acme Software Zone. I joined this wiki to help others and to contribute yo this Wiki so, I will be looking forward to help in the articles/blogs and will be checking up grammar too��. Present since in this wiki I don't really remember for how much time I have been here, but at that time I was just simply a soul eater who was looking for some traits to eat though, couldn't find them��. But now I came here to eat up some mistakes guess, though if you are hungry, here's a sandwich��, and, and, also here's a Pizza too��. I found this on a website anyways. [Last edit: The 7th century of 360th year, just a joke I'm really not that old, also I guess about that for the Wiki too, but it's a hunch, who knows it was here before 6th century know monsters''��''? 16th June 2019 (Last Edited) ~ I'm only talking about my presence here, not the below portion. Ok]. Discord ID Wanna make me a friend at discord, yup you do sure can it's not like I'm gonna eat ya or something. And, I promise I won't bite you either. Here's my discord ID, Acme Gamers#1352 You can add me if you want help with any kind of problem or if you find any kind of problem. History of "Acme Gamer's" name If I say my original name does start from "A", but I ain't gonna reveal it right now, though one day. When I was in the 9th grade I really love to do coding and stuff and I even started my first website by naming it "Gaming Zone", my mother is a software engineer too and my mother also used to run a software house and its name was "Acme Software house". I had started my new website and I wanted a name for me, for the social work and social recognition. At that time my mother recommended me to use the name "Acme" as my website was about "Gaming" at that time so she said to use the name "Acme Gamers", ''the original reason how I got this name and still trying my best until I am recognized in the whole world too. DETERMINATION!. It was also the reason why I named the site ''Acme Gaming Zone��. Nicknames I have in-total 4 Names (original name isn't mentioned), * Kakoo (My favorite Name & only some special ones to me, call me with this name ~ My Mother ''always calls me with this name of mine ~ 'Yeah!). * ''Makki'' (Mostly people call me by this name of mine, actually almost everyone, cool name though). * ''Acme Gamer s'' (This name is the only name that was given to me by my Mother [making it the most favorite name of mine after my name ''Kakoo''] & socially people call me with this name of mine ~ this name is actually, kinda cool to me as I like this name too much). ''(Note:' '''Acme Gamer '''is my actual and my real name including the "'Gamer(s)" part is a part of my name.)'' ''My favorite songs'' Actually, I don't see the official videos, however, I see lyrical videos. Also, note that these songs aren't listed ranked wise but are ranked as recent watched the recent I have listen. Some of my favorite songs are, ''Random Things'' |-|Likes= There are many things I like some of them are, * Teaching * Anime's * Kids Especially * Reading/Writing Novels & Stories * Coding * Game Development * Animation * UI/UX Designing * Nice People & friendly people |-|Dislikes= There are very fewer things I dislike such as, * Abusive Language * People who bring other people morales down for no reason at all. * Bullying people * Bad People |-|Personal Acheivements= Some personal Achievements of mine are, * Had an 8-9 Hours chat with my Best friend on Friendship day, and I took off on that day from all of my works. Had another 5 Hours chat on the next following day and we were fixing the Minecraft server issue the whole time that was resolved after a day. (2019) * Lauren was the first person who made 3 draws in a row with Acme, despite the fact that Acme had won 10 tournaments in a row of Chess at that time. Fact: Only kings were left as last pieces, where at the 3rd draw, Lauren stated that Lauren was being Generous for letting the queen get beaten. I need a reference here I guess��. (2019) * Kindness Aj was the first person who patted and booped Acme noes remotely. some random facts ^^ * Anyways, I will add some points later in my free time��. ---- So... these are your personal Achievements? Acme: Mhm. They are. Friend: Seriously? Acme: *Giggles* Just a joke, couldn't think of a name actually��. |-|Favorite Subjects= This is the list of my favorite subjects, * English * Computer * Mathematics * Statistics * Biology * Psychology * Science * Calculus (Hidden Fact: I really don't like my native language subject "Urdu", as I always make some spelling mistakes, but, I still like it��). the fact is revealed, so ain't hidden anymore��. |-| Favorite Novels/Books= I will edit it later too in my free time. I guess the whole profile is under maintenance��. ---- ''Miscellaneous:'' This is my miscellaneous section that provides a little more comprehensive info to other information, Miscellaneous |-|Favorite Animales= Hmm, there are 3 animals I like the most, * Panda!! Panda's are my favorite as they are living walking teddy bears * Fox * Wolf |-| How I work on Media Wiki= I usually use codes for working on any wiki, though, I use Visuals only if I need to do some quick formatting of huge text. ''Examples:'' * Queries that I post on Brave Frontier Wiki on threads are mostly done in coded form. * Though, just to differ each skill and asset, I use Dark & light is bold & italic for quick formatting for better understanding using visuals if there is a huge list to format. * I can't use Underline that would be and on every single character name so, I use visuals in this case. Though, it depends on mostly what content I'm facing. |-| Languages I know= '''Languages used in daily life: I know 6 languages, but each has a fall but, I can read and write your messages in these languages too, * Urdu Language * Punjabi language :: On the note, I don't speak in Punjabi, though, I can understand it well. * English Language * Hindi to Urdu in vocal and plain chatting though, not syntax of course * Bengali to Urdu in vocal and plain chatting though, not syntax of course * Japanese Under-development (Facts: I can't count more than 40 in my native language, so I need to ask in English for the price. Where in Japanese I can count more than 100. Weird right ).'' ---- Lanugages used in Codings: I know 6 languages in computer and design terms though, all of them are under-development, * Python Basics * C & Currently learning * C++ & Currently learning * HTML/CSS/JS & Currently learning * GW-Basic Intermidate * Machine Language understand what machine is giving output in Binary no's and what it is converting in any format, though, it still counts as Basics. Example: 1001001100011101 = 1001 0011 0001 1101 = 9 3 1 D (Note: In memory, data is compromised in the form of 0's & 1's and making each 8 strings of 0's & 1's makes one byte').'' ''[Fact:'' ''In total, I know 12 different languages that may or may not be similar to previous languages as each language has it's own rules and regulations to perform something].'' |-| Editing= This tab is still under development, though, will edit it in my free time��. ''Helpful Links''''' So, here are some helpful links that will be really useful for getting knowledge. You can also gain knowledge regarding codings too as these are great websites plus all the content there, is free��, Category:Acme Gamer Category:Linkin park Wikia founder Category:Author Category:Edittor Category:Web desiger